Sorrow
by themadanimeotaku
Summary: My First attempt at a Kanda Yuu fanfic. When Kanda is sent to Tibet to retrieve an Exorcist that's from the same country as him; Kanda falls deeply in love for her, and not just because of her sword skills either. KandaXOC. NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter One: Painfilled Sorrow

**Sorrow**

**A KandaX****OC Fanfiction**

**By themadanimeotaku**

**Author's Notes:**_ Welcome everyone, I hope you enjoyed my first D. Gray Man fanfic, Spiral as much as I enjoyed writing it for all of you. Now this is only going to be a brief summary of what this story holds within it, so I'm going to get straight to the point._

_I really don't like Yuu Kanda, due to the impression he has given me, that he is a complete jackass towards all the other characters; but despite my hatred of him, there are some qualities of his that I can not over look when it comes to even a tiny bit of liking him. So this fanfic is a dedication to everyone's perhaps favourite D. Gray Man character, Kanda. And the person that Kanda gets paired up with, will be a non Canon character that I took the liberty of creating from out of this big brain of mine. Her name is Camui or Cami-Chan Matsuri and an Exorcist from the Asian Branch._

_I'm __not sure what the rating will be, but I think for safety reasons, I'm just going to put M for now, unless I decide not to write a Lemon in here. But again for safety purposes it will be rated M. _

_I do not own any and all characters portrayed in this fanfic, they all belong to Katsura Hoshino, so no suing of me please guys! Without further a do, Sorrow. _

* * *

**Chapter One:**** Pain-filled Sorrow**

Every day it was always the same for Kanda Yuu, he would wake up, do his morning meditation and exercises, make an appearance in the cafeteria, and have what he always had when it came to food, and then usually do his usual training routine which of course consisted of sword drills with Mugen, if he wasn't called away on a mission to retrieve Innocence, or to get rid of a horde of Akuma that the Earl had sent against the Black Order.

And then have to endure the nagging presence, that was his so called 'friends', who consisted of a white haired midget that was cursed (Allen), a red haired idiot who refused to stop calling him by his birth name and loved to pull pranks on those unsuspecting of them (Lavi), and a female that he was forced to tolerate seeing she was the sister of the Supervisor of the Black Order headquarters (Lenalee).

Though he would never truly admit it out loud to his friends, Kanda held each of them in a special place in that dark block of ice that was his heart. Yes Kanda cared, but he never showed that he cared about them, he pretended to in his own way of course. And another reason he did this, was that he wasn't supposed to care about them, they were just a barrier that was in his way to achieving his goal, of finding the person who had cursed him all so long ago.

This left emptiness, a deep sorrow inside of his heart that he could not just allow to go away with Mugen. Usually when there was a problem that could be fixed with Mugen, that problem was easy for Kanda to deal with, this sorrow though could not at all be fixed, this sorrow was something Kanda had to personally deal with on his own.

Kanda was laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling of his room, contemplating things in his head, Mugen was not far from his reach, having been placed against the wall next to his bedside, in case the Noah came back to try for another attack on the Headquarters. Ever since Allen had shown up all those so many months ago, Kanda's life had turned upside down perhaps.

"Che…why do I think of him…" muttered Kanda, his eyes began wandering slightly, resting his gaze briefly upon the hourglass that held a single delicate looking lotus bloom within its glassy walls, that was perched upon a desk in the room. "He's as stupid as Eye Patch…" grumbled the samurai, his eyes closing as he turned his head away from looking at the hourglass.

When he first had been given that Hourglass, he could not believe his life was entwined around a simple flower as that lotus, that once its final petal wilted away from its stem, he would die. And he had already taken away half of his life because of his previous battles with the Noah.

He wondered if things would have been a little different if he hadn't been cursed. Perhaps, perhaps not. He dared not dwell upon these things at this time. Kanda pondered drifting off to sleep but that idea soon was erased from his mind as a small tapping on his door interrupted his thoughts.

"What?!" yelled Kanda towards the door, slowly sitting up on his bed, swinging his feet towards the side of his bed. Waiting for whoever was bothering him to speak. Having the urge to take a swing with Mugen at that person for interrupting his dark musings.

"Yuu…its Lavi, Komui wants you down in his office, he has an assignment for you…" spoke the voice behind Kanda's door.

Kanda grumbled softly to himself and slowly he got to his feet, placing his black leather boots on, grabbing Mugen as he slipped on his Exorcist jacket. He then walked over towards his door and opened it a crack, he could see the red haired fool standing there, being his usual cheerful self.

A scowl appeared on Kanda's face as he spoke.

"Stop calling me by my given name, Eye Patch…" Kanda then opened his door more to allow himself out and began walking down the hall.

"Geez who pissed in your soba today Yuu? Oh wait that's right you're always like that no matter what day it is." Said Lavi, trying to of course piss off Kanda.

Kanda just let out his usual sound of disgust escape his throat, as he walked towards Komui's office, deciding to take the stairs for once today. He listened to Lavi prattle on for awhile. Even though at times he found Lavi to be quite annoying, he sometimes found comfort in listening to Lavi's rantings, when he wasn't in a foul mood of course.

Kanda paused as he stopped at the top of the stairs, whipping around to pin Lavi with one of his icy glares for a few minutes. He then spoke up, trying to not sound so much like an asshole as he used to sound like in the past.

"Lavi…do you not have someone else to be pestering at this moment? Like Moyashi? I am busy at this moment, and have no time to listen to one of you're many stories, however…later if I am in a good mood, I will perhaps listen to them then?"

The look on Lavi's face was priceless, his jaw was slightly agape and the look in his good eye, Kanda didn't know how to describe it.

"Sure Yuu, later then. Good luck on you're assignment." Said Lavi, the red head quickly turning around to make a quick exit.

Kanda closed his eyes briefly and let out a soft sigh, he was just not in the mood today to start a fight. He didn't know why either and this was confusing him way too much. Slowly Kanda headed down the stairs towards Komui's office, perhaps killing a few Akuma would help this feeling he was feeling deep inside of him go away for awhile, then he would be back to his usual old self.

As he walked down the stairs, he spotted Noise Marie, and attempted to do his best to ignore the man. Another person Kanda at times would get along with, but today he just did not want company at all.

Once he was about half way to Komui's office, he spotted Allen and Lenalee talking to Reever.

"Oi…Moyashi…" spoke up Kanda, wondering what the boy was up to. All three of them turned to look at Kanda, as the older man walked over towards them. He figured he would have a few words with them before heading to his briefing.

"Hey Kanda!" said a cheerful Allen, as usual. Lenalee just waved at him, and remained quiet.

Reever spoke up to Kanda.

"Komui-shitsuchou is looking for you Kanda, you better hurry up before he starts tearing up the building looking for you…he's not in the best of moods."

"What else is new…" said Allen, shaking his head. Kanda couldn't have agreed more with the bean sprout.

"Nii-san's just been under a lot of pressure because of the Vatican Allen-Kun, ever since you returned with us." Said Lenalee.

Kanda made one of his usual sounds that he was in deep thought. He then finally spoke after being silent for awhile, not paying attention to the conversation, Allen and the others were in.

"I wonder what assignment this one will be…probably Innocence has been spotted somewhere."

Allen turned to look at Kanda for a moment and said.

"Um…Kanda, you're getting assigned along with me on this mission, I just finished getting briefed by Komui-san."

Kanda rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath that this was going to be probably a terrible mission then, before heading towards Komui's door and knocking on it softly.

"Komui…you wanted to see me?" spoke Kanda, after being allowed into the Supervisor's office.

"Hai, that I did, you and Allen-Kun are being sent to the Himalayas in Tibet on a retrieval mission, apparently the Asian Branch of the Black Order, wants to send over one of their top Exorcists that Cloud Nyne-gensui discovered long ago to be compatible with Innocence, to give us a hand in beating back the Earl." Spoke Komui, while tossing Kanda a small notebook.

Kanda closed his eyes and made a sound of annoyance in his throat, after catching the notebook before opening his eyes and asking.

"Fine, so who is this person? And why did you want me to go and retrieve her?"

"All I can say from the message Bak gave me over the phone, is that this Exorcist is a woman from the same country as you Kanda, and Bak wanted to send her to investigate a rumour that there's a fragment of Innocence in the Himalayas somewhere. Also Akuma and a Noah have been spotted there. Your mission is to get there before the Noah or the Earl find her, and attempt to kill her, we need all the Exorcists we can get Kanda, so don't let this one die under you're watch."

This piqued Kanda's interest, when Komui said that this Exorcist was female, and from his homeland. No doubt about it, Komui wanted Kanda to go himself, probably to make the woman more comfortable with hanging around them or something of that nonsense business.

"Che…I won't let her die under my watch, I would be more worried about moyashi screwing this up…" muttered Kanda as he turned his back on Komui and began walking out of the office.

"Good luck then Kanda, I look forward to all three of your return here…" said Komui, as he waved briefly at Kanda in farewell. Kanda didn't catch the glint in Komui's eyes, as the samurai walked out.

* * *

"Moyashi…don't screw this up, we aren't going to these mountains for a social visit, we have to retrieve that Exorcist and get out of Tibet as quickly and quietly as possible." Said Kanda as the two of them were sitting in the special cabin that the Black Order always reserved on the train for the Exorcists, a few hours later.

"Hai Kanda, I've never actually been to Tibet before, Shishou took me everywhere but there. I'm really looking forward to meeting this…Matsuri person…" said Allen as he took a look in the small notebook that Komui had given the two of them, which held information of what they needed to know for this trip.

"Hmm…she is probably just as weak as Miranda, in skill and in personality." Muttered Kanda under his breath, so softly that Allen had a hard time understanding him.

"Kanda, everyone's notice you've been acting really strange since I came back with you guys from Japan, are you okay?" Allen said more quietly, concern for the samurai etched on the boy's face.

"Che I'm fine moyashi…I'm simply just not 100 back to normal perhaps…thank you though for you're concern…" said Kanda as he turned his dark gaze at Allen, giving him a warning glare not to continue to push the issue.

But in reality Kanda wasn't well, inwardly, he felt so differently then his usual self, and he just could not put his finger on it.

"Kanda…if you need to talk to someone, let me know okay? I'm open to listening to anything you want to talk about." Said Allen, trying to be just a concerned friend, Kanda knew it. Kanda just gave Allen a brief nod of his head after silence ensued.

The two of them attempted to remain silent for most of the trip to Tibet, knowing though that Kanda was in for one heck of a shock when he finally met up with this mysterious Exorcist that Bak Chan was sending over to give a hand in protecting the European Branch of the Black Order.

* * *

"Kuso (Damn it)…first the Finders disappear on me, and then get killed; now I've got three level 3s on my tail…" Growled a feminine voice, as a shadow ran down a small rocky path, trying to escape from the sound of running feet that were coming towards the shadow.

The shadow paused to look up the mountain path and saw that it would have no choice probably but to stop and fight it's pursuers off. It was 3 hours after sunset, and the area was thrown into darkness all around, only lit up by the Monastery's search lights down at the bottom of the mountain path, and the moon's pale silver light.

The person then grabbed a hold of something that was latched on its back. The sound of metal being unsheathed from a scabbard could be heard. The feminine voice then called out.

"Innocence! Activate!" The eerie glow of silver and green light lit the area around with its deadly glow. The object that caused this glow was that of the hilt of a Japanese danabira (Japanese Broadsword), the glow then spread through the sword just as the wielder of this blade leapt up into the sky.

"Keibatsu! (Lit. means Punishment) Arashi…no…Kanashimi (Storm of Sorrow)!" cried the female voice. The blade quickly began to crackle with deadly electrical energy, just before the woman released some of that energy down on the Akuma that was below her. Two out of three of the Akuma were hit directly with the deadly Innocence related electrical 'storm'.

The woman quickly finished off the two that had been hit, having no idea where the third one had disappeared to at the moment, with a few quick slashes of her sword. Both exploded into a cloud of blood and shards of metal.

The woman quickly looked around, in search of the Third Akuma, the woman wasn't stupid after all, and she had counted specifically three level 3s that had chased her from the sacred temple that had kept the fragment of Innocence hidden all these years from enemy eyes and the Black Order.

"Where did he go?" murmured the woman, whose face was still hidden in darkness at this moment, the moon having moved slowly into the clouds above in the sky.

"Right here…Exorcist…" growled a voice, an explosion of rock shards and dust blinding the woman temporarily, as the level 3 appeared at the side, having somehow made a tunnel in the side of the mountain, during the girl's brief fight with the other level 3s.

The woman didn't have enough time to get out of the way before she was grabbed and sent flying into the rock wall not far off from where she had been standing. The girl let out a pain-filled yelp as the sickening sound of bones breaking was heard as she slumped to the ground after being thrown.

The Level 3 began to laugh and slowly it slithered over towards the fallen Exorcist.

"Now you die…Exorcist…" it growled, as it lifted an arm high above its head to attempt to finish off the wounded girl.

The girl quickly with what strength she had left managed to activate her Storm of Sorrow again and stabbed the level 3 in the gut before it could bring down its claws to finish her off, with Punishment.

The Akuma let out a shrieking cry of pain out before finally being engulfed by the electrical charges of Punishment, and it exploded just like the other two had done, but only all over the poor woman.

"Gross…Bleh…I got Akuma guts all over me…" said the woman, as she attempted to struggle to her feet. The pain in her ribs and back was just way too much at the moment. Plus the fact she had been running for four hours away from these Akuma, who had surprised her and the Finders during their travelling down the mountain side.

The girl passed out right where she had finished her battle, without even another word or cry, while clutching at her wounded side. She didn't even know that reinforcements were on their way at this very moment, all she wanted to do was sleep now. Sleep indeed then took over her, while the icy fingers of the Himalayan Mountains attempted to dig their way at her small frame.

* * *

**Author's End Notes: _I hope this was an okay chapter for my first Kanda Yuu fanfic...I won't keep you guys reading too much. Please read and review and NO FLAMES! _**

_**Take care everyone...and until next time my Fellow D. Grayman fans! JA NE!**_


	2. Chapter Two: Lost and Found

**Chapter Two: Lost and Found**

"Kanda!" yelled Allen as the two ran through the many rocky pathways, over the howling of the icy cold wind of the mountains. "We should split up for a few minutes; we can cover more ground this way!"

Kanda turned his head slightly to gaze at Allen and just nodded, and quickly the two of them split up.

"The paths are icy right now moyashi! Don't be a fool and fall down…" Grumbled Kanda as they headed off in different directions.

They had arrived just barely 4 hours ago in Tibet, and after much discussion with the Finders that were staying at the bottom of the mountain, the woman who Kanda and Allen had come to retrieve, had not returned successfully with her team. This could only mean that the female Exorcist had somehow either gotten lost, which was highly unlikely, or she had been waylaid by an Akuma attack, which was the only suitable conclusion for Kanda.

'_Where are you…? You can't have gotten that lost…between the Monastery and that temple….'_ Thought Kanda to his self, as he surveyed the path he had taken, this blizzard was nasty, as the winds dug their icy fingers into Kanda, he couldn't see very well with all this snow blowing around.

Suddenly something caught his eye as he ran down the path once again. Three Level one Akuma were circling a particular area up ahead. Quickly Kanda unsheathed Mugen, trying to put on a burst of speed as he ran towards the Akuma.

"Mugen, Battou (**A/N: I think this means Quick Draw in Japanese, don't quote me on this though**)…" called out Kanda, quickly touching the back of the blade with his index and middle finger. The sword immediately turned silver.

Quickly Kanda leapt into the air and shouted out a command to his sword.

"Mugen: Kaichu-Ichigen (Hell's Insects: First Illusion)!"

Kanda quickly then swung his sword and launched a swarm of insects directly at the level ones. Destroying them all in one fell swoop. The samurai quickly landed on the ground and continued to make a mad dash towards where he had fell the Akuma. He was close that much was certain now, those Akuma were no doubt attempting to search for the missing Exorcist.

Kanda muttered under his breath quietly as he ran, "You better still be alive...damn it...I won't have Komui yell at me for not getting to you in time..."

Without another word, Kanda began to search the surrounding area for the lost Exorcist.

* * *

Camui had somehow managed to crawl when she woke a few minutes ago, into an area where she had also managed to make a small niche in the side of one of the smaller mountains, she was all huddled up at this point attempting to fight off sleep, knowing if she fell asleep she would die from Frostbite and hypothermia.

Her breathing was laboured due to the fight with the Level 3 Akuma, and she felt that her ribs were also to blame, she might have broken a couple.

"I..." She said while her teeth chattered, the cold icy air attempting to bite at her thin frame. "I have...to get out of here, and get down the path to the others..."

Her body shivered and shook slightly as she got up slowly, one hand holding her right side while the other held Keibatsu, slowly she got out of the small niche she had made for herself and immeditely surveyed the area; by the looks of things, she was in the clear to start walking, even though it was snowing heavily at this point.

She began to take a few steps towards the way she was supposed to go. It took her what felt like an hour to finally get about halfway down until she couldn't move anymore due to her legs having become numb from the cold. She tripped on a rock and fell to her knees, wincing in pain as she did so.

_'I'm going to die...I know it...I'm sorry...everyone...I'm sorry Naomi...'_ She thought to herself as she crumpled up into a ball of shivering massed flesh, her eyes began to droop slowly as she tried to fight off slumber. Suddenly she caught something out of the corner of her eye, a shadow perhaps, her hand lifted slightly as she attempted to reach out to the person, before unconsciousness took her.

* * *

Kanda had been the one that Camui had reached out to with that hand, as he ran over towards the unconscious woman. Kneeling down he checked for a pulse with his finger. Grumbling under his breath, he quickly pulled out his Golem and attempted to get in contact with Allen.

"Moyashi...come in..." He growled softly, "I found our target, get over this way, I'm about 10 klicks from the Temple. Hurry up!" he added.

Slowly he attempted to lift her into his arms, bridal style, and began heading back down the path, carefully. He heard the woman in his arms groan in pain, murmuring in cohrent things in her sleep.

His golem made a slight beeping sound as Kanda walked down the path with the girl in his arms.

"Moyashi, I thought I told you..." Kanda said as he turned his head slightly to speak into his golem.

"Kanda...I'm kind of in a jam here, just bring the target to the Monestary, I'll meet you there as soon as I can..." said a slightly out of breath Allen Walker.

Kanda raised an eyebrow at Allen's words briefly, shaking his head, he muttered as he continued to attempt to get to the Monestary.

"Baka Moyashi...he better not get killed because of his stupidty."

The snow continued to pound down on those less fortunate to have to travel through this dangerous mountain pass, the icy winds whipped all around, kicking up snow, at times choking those who dare defy the mountain's wrath.

* * *

**Author's End Notes: **_**Gomen nasai! I know this is a very short chapter, and I've been so distracted with attempting to catch up with DGM's anime, that I didn't have the muse to write fanfiction for the past few weeks. **_

_**Next chapter will be better though, I promise. So please read and review, even though this was a short chapter. **_

_**Arigatou...and thats all for now my fellow D. Gray-Man fans, until next time! Ja Ne!**_


	3. Chapter Three: Outrage!

**Chapter Three: Outrage!**

Camui woke up to perhaps the most nastiest pain in her head and temples that she had ever felt in perhaps her entire life. Indigo eyes peering at her her surroundings, croaking out in a whisper.

"Where...am...I? Did I die?"

Quickly she sat up and immediately regretted it as she felt her ribs twinge, making her bite back a cry of pain, which had alerted the person who had been having a slight cat nap in a chair with a start.

Camui immediately turned to stare at the person which she had spotted a head of pure snow colored hair stand up to its feet and walk over towards her bedside. The owner of this pretty colored hair spoke up in a soft spoken, and from what Camui could tell was a slight British accent perhaps, she wasn't very sure at the moment, a smile though was lighting up his face perhaps.

"Hey your awake finally, you gave us quite a scare Camui-San..." "Kanda was the one that found you, unforunately he's not here at the moment, talking to the one's in charge of this small base."

Camui couldn't say much at the moment the pain in her side had subsided, she then took a peek under the blanket that was covering her and noticed her stomach and chest had been bounded up by bandages. Suddenly she croaked out.

"Who..who are you? I know you must be the ones who were supposed to come and escort me to the Headquarters, right?"

The white haired boy chuckled and nodded before speaking and bowing his head.

"Hai, my name is Allen Walker myself and Kanda were supposed to come here to bring you back to Headquarters immediately, we weren't really expecting Akuma to attack you on your way back to your mission..."

_'Well this boy seems very polite...I guess I could get along with him quite well then..'_thought Camui as she nodded her head, before attempting to sit in a more comfortable sitting position.

"It's nice to meet you Allen-Kun." Camui said as she suddenly began to sneeze, she had caught a cold no doubt from being in the snow for a long time. "Please just call me Cami-Chan, I prefer those I work with to not have to be so formal with me..." She gave Allen a tired smile, though she was feeling like hell right now.

Suddenly she heard the footsteps of booted feet as a man with a long ponytail walked into the room.

"Oi...Moyashi, get out now...I need to talk to her..." spoke the man, who Camui recognized almost immediately.

Camui froze just as she was about to hear a yelling at from Allen to stop being called Moyashi. Her finger shakily pointed at Kanda.

"Your...Your Kanda Yuu..." She said, quickly bowing her head in respect. She then clenched her teeth a little.

"You do not need to be so rude to Allen-Kun Yuu-San, he has just as much right to talk to me, as you do...I've been wanting to meet you since I heard you joined the Order Yuu-San..." spoke Camui, she was one that didn't like to see or hear rudeness in her presence.

She watched as Kanda's eye began to twitch, a vein looking about ready to burst out of his forehead.

"Your lucky your wounded..." growled Kanda, "I would cut you with Mugen right now...don't ever call me by my first name..."

Camui pretended to have a look of fear on her face as she spoke.

"Oh I am so afraid of you Yuu-Sempai...or should I call you Yuu-Kohai...?" She smirked, she indeed wasn't afraid of Kanda's Mugen or his threats, she was pretty brave woman perhaps.

Kanda's eye twitched in anger again, Allen coughed as he attempted to hide a smirk on his face and a chuckle. Allen perhaps could get to like Camui no doubt. She had pretty much put Kanda in his place.

Camui then turned to eye Kanda and said.

"What is it you wish to talk to me about? And stop having such a sour expression on your face whenever someone calls you by your first name, it is your name Yuu-San..."

She was interrupted with an angry sound coming from Kanda's lips and then the man turned around and stomped out, growling to the two.

"The Moyashi will fill you in..." The door was then slammed shut behind Kanda as he stomped away.

Camui raised an eyebrow briefly at the perhaps temper tantrum that Kanda had just had in front of her. Shaking her head she turned to look at Allen.

"Does he always act like this?" She asked quietly.

Allen nodded, and shook his head.

"Hai...for some reason he always has a chip on his shoulder when he's around others, I wish I knew why though, the day I met him, he attempted to kill me due to a mistake made by the Guardian of the Headquarters..."

Camui raised an eyebrow at this, turning to look at the door that was closed. She then spoke.

"Once I am healed enough I would like to get going with you two...to Headquarters, seeing I know I am being transferred to there seeing my services are needed now."

Allen nodded and then the two of them had a conversation for awhile until Camui was too tired and had fallen asleep and then Allen had to leave once this had happened. Camui had a funny suspicion that her own fate had begun to change, now that she had crossed paths with Kanda, she wondered what would happen next.

* * *

Kanda was stomping here and about trying to calm his frayed nerves down, how dare that woman talk to him like that! He was so outraged right now, no one ever had done something like that perhaps.

Only the Moyashi and the Rabbit had perhaps ever insulted him by calling him by his first name, okay so basically only Lavi had called him by his first name so far. But how dare a woman do that to him?! It was like she had just up and insulted his honor like that perhaps.

Suddenly Kanda's fist whipped out and punched the nearest object that was closest to him, which happened to be the nearest wall, putting a hole through it, while growling in Japanese under his breath.

"Baka...I'll show that **kijo** (witch) to insult me!"

"Kanda?" spoke a voice from behind him, "Are you alright?"

Kanda turned his head to see Allen walk over to him, a look of concern written on the 15 year old's face. Kanda let out a soft sigh and turned to give Allen one of his usual glares, which he didn't really feel was going to show at this moment.

"What Baka Moyashi? I'm busy..." He tried to sound insulting at the moment, but again his heart just wasn't in the matter right now.

Allen paused in his steps and just gave Kanda the look, the look that said that Kanda wasn't fooling him at all, that something was really bothering the older boy at the moment.

"Kanda..." Allen started. Kanda quickly cut him off.

"I'm fine...Moyashi, I just need to go cool down right now, I'll be waiting for you and Matsuri in a few days, seeing she needs to rest..."

Kanda bit back the bile he could feel welling up in his throat as he stormed off, he had sounded nice to Allen just then, usually he would be insulting and such.

_'What the fuck is wrong with me? I'm...I have no idea what's going on, I was just nice again to that Baka Moyashi..._'

Kanda quickly headed to his room quickly that he was staying in at the Monastery while Camui was healing and such.

Once inside of his room, and the door was locked, Kanda fell to his knees, his entire body shaking. Something was definately wrong with him, and he had no fucking clue what was making him have all these emotions all of a sudden.

For most of his time with being with the Order, he had lead a life of silence, and no emotions. And now, ever since the Moyashi and shown up into his life, perhaps disrupting, he was beginning to feel these things...these feelings that he had never felt before.

Kanda closed his eyes and attempted to count down from 100 to attempt to calm himself down, feeling a pain in his chest suddenly well up and made it extremely difficult to breath now.

It took him only a few minutes though to finally calm himself down. Instead of standing up, he crawled over to his bed and slowly got up into it, kicking off his boots and removing his Exorcist jacket. Placing Mugen nearby; he then laid down at last on the bed, and closed his eyes, not even bothering to remove his hair from its ponytail at the moment.

'_I've got to find out what's wrong with me...this has been going on for way too long in my opinion...grr...damn that woman...she won't stay out of my thoughts at all...I'll fix her though...once she's well enough to fight me...I'll challenge her and put her in her place...fucking newbie!' _Thought Kanda to himself as he began to doze off into a light slumber.

Kanda then smirked to himself as he finally allowed sleep to take him fully. He had a plan in mind now, and he was going to execute it no matter the cost.

* * *

**Author's End Notes: Well how was this for the next chapter of Sorrow? Hehehehehe Oh man Camui put Kanda in his place now didn't he? Hehehehehe GOOD JOB CAMI-CHAN!**

**Alright look forward to the next chapter, where Kanda attempts to put Camui in her place! Thats it for now my fellow D. Gray-Man fans! Until Next time ya'all! JA NE!**


End file.
